


Prisoner

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: No matter how it looks like or feels like, prison is just a prison.





	Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple conversation takes place between a prisoner and a jailor.

Day after day, I looked at those same four walls. I lived in a very limited environment. All I could do was live between these four walls. I was unable to change a thing. I never got to make a decision which was truly my own. I was a puppet on the strings. I was bathed, clothed and well-fed by another. I was forced to stay invisible at all times. I couldn't resist. I couldn't resist, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Breakfast time!" she called, placing a plate on the table

I ate slowly, though I didn't have much of an appetite.

"I am a prisoner still, aren't I?" I asked her, wanting to hear her reply

"It's for your own good, young Master." she whispered 

"Do you truly believe that?" I couldn't help but wonder

"Oh, yes, I do." she assured me

She was assuring both of us.

For my own good......

On one hand, she spoke the truth. On the other hand......I didn't want to talk about it.

"Could this, at least, go?" I asked

"It can't." she replied "They think you dead, young Master. If they were to find out you're alive, they'll...."

She didn't need to finish that sentence. I knew. The Dementors Kiss. A fate worse than death.

She climbed onto my lap, wrapping her tiny arms around me the best she could. My watchman. My caretaker.

My jailor.

"Please don't take it off." she begged "I can't bear to see you without that which makes you you."

"It's all right." I assured her "I won't."


End file.
